


Michael (Draw me like one of your french girls)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Michael (Draw me like one of your french girls)

"Michael, what the fuck are you doing?" I laugh loudly, walking into our living room to find him laid across the couch. Naked. With a canvas on a stand stood in the middle of the room.

"Draw me like one of your French girls" he smirks, bending his leg to reveal himself a little more, teasing me.

I make a mental note to clean or replace the pillow he has pressed against his manhood.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I laugh, dropping my shopping bags at the door and walk behind the canvas, which has every paint colour, different lengths and shapes of brushes, a glass of water and a painters board for mixing the colours.

"Yeah! I dreamt of this the other night and thought it would be cool! But I made it a bit more PG by putting the pillow here" he glances down to his junk with a slight blush. I know he's rather confident and spontaneous, this isn't the first time I've came home to stuff like this, but I can tell he's second questioning this Titanic scene and becoming a little self conscious because he's naked in front of me, while I'm fully clothed.

Then again, I've had my breakfast served with an extra sausage quite a few times.

I agree to paint him, despite my artistic talents are far from galley material; just a little better than stick men, but then again, I don't think Michael wants a masterpiece since he's picked me to paint him.

"What's that around you neck?" I point to a necklace that I've never seen him wear.

"It's one from our merch stall. I thought we could sell your painting as a poster or something." As soon as he says it, I laugh. I think it's an awesome idea, except my boyfriend's naked body being plastered on young girl's walls, but my artwork won't be wall worthy.

"Michael, I can't paint. It isn't going to look great" I say, laughing, even looking at all the tools, I'm intimidated.

"That's the point! I want it to look shit! Plus we're doing this doodle merch at the moment so it doesn't have to look perfect or realistic" he assures me that it's okay that the painting will look shit, and that's why he chose me because I can't paint.

"Gee thanks!" I sarcastically say but I'm not offended since most people can't draw and paint. Singing can vary since there are so many people who can but they vary massively on how good they are, where as drawing/painting is more something that you're either bad at, okay at, or really good at, there isn't as many categories as singing, so I'm not that offended.

"You know I love you, but you'll have to hurry up because my nipples are so hard and my dick's gonna curl back into my body" he laughs, waving his free hand to get me to start. I go to tell him I'll turn up the heating, but I want to wind him up. Plus, I've barely seen Michael's dick when it isn't hard, so I kinda want to see it all shrivelled up.

I bring a pencil to the canvas and lightly draw out his outlines, then go over the lines with thin black paint. When it dries quickly, I start colouring in his red hair and the red couch in the same colour, which actually looks pretty colour since it makes his body stand out in the painting. I finish it off by drawing smaller details and painting the rest of the room so the only white showing is Michael's pale skin.

"I think I'm done" I say, peaking the tip of my tongue out my mouth while I examine the canvas. It's not perfect, and definitely hasn't been done by an artist of any sort, but I rather like it. It's simple and I actually think he looks pretty hot, despite how badly drawn it is.

I look from the painting to see him standing, walking over to me, still covering his junk with my red pillow. He stands behind me and scans his eyes over the piece.

"I love it! Though I would have liked some big muscles and a six pack" he grins, wrapping both arms around my waist, meaning he must have dropped the pillow.

"But you don't have big muscles or a six pack" I laugh, smirking at the sharp gasps that come out of his mouth.

"Well some can imagine!" He snaps playfully.

"You can only imagine so much" I smirk, even though he does have some muscles growing because of constantly playing guitar, but he loves food and sleeping too much to actually try to grow his muscles and a six pack, unlike Ashton and Calum who seem to be constantly talking and trying to grow theirs.

"Hey! Yeah, but I have a big muscle..." He whispers the last part, seductively in the right ear. The atmosphere in the air shift quickly, causing my breath to hitch. His mood swung so quickly that I know he planned for this, maybe not before I started painting, but probably while I was.

I almost jump when I feel his plump lips linger kisses across my neck, slightly sucking, but not causing any visible marks; that's for the areas that won't be shown on pictures. He slowly pushes the shoulder straps of my shirt down, pressing kisses to the newly revealed skin.

"Mhmm" I hum when he nips his teeth just below my ear, teasing the spot he always find himself at after finding out it's one of my most sensitive spots. He lifts my shirt off from behind me, throwing it near the TV and proceeding to remove my bra.

"Michael" I gasp, throwing my head back into the crook of his neck when he rolls my nipples between his fingers.

"I've got an idea" he whispers into my ear, letting only me onto his idea, despite no one being able to hear us. I quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothing and grab a cream throw that I was going to replace anyway. I spread it across the couch so no red is to be seen, besides Michael's hair. I lay down, waiting for Michael to walk over.

When he does, his hands are full with colourful shades of paint. He places them down on the ground, besides a blue shade in his hand. He squirts a drop in his palm, rubs his palms together, then finally pressing them to my chest, kneading them until both of my breasts are a deep blue.

"My turn" I smirk, grabbing the red tube and repeating the same, but pulling Michael down by the shoulders so our lips finally connect for the first time tonight, making two large hand prints on his shoulders.

He straddles my waist, still kneading my breasts and drawing patterns with his fingertips. I drag the red paint across his shoulder blades and down his back, meeting down at his bum and taking a quick squeeze.

We both swap paint tubes, him squeezing out a red drop and me squeezing out a blue drop, causing both of our palms to turn purple. I run my hand down his chest and down his thighs, eyeing his hard, red cock, that hasn't been been touched by the paint.

We both sit and I bring him forward, grabbing the base of his cock, pumping slowly, causing him to be a little purple but not too much since more of the paint I had on my hand is on his chest. I tease the tip with a kitten kiss, teasing his slit with my tongue. He groans loudly when I slowly take the whole of him in the mouth, gagging slightly. He traces my jaw with his thumb while I focus on his tip and pump his base, acknowledging me for pleasing him first despite how much I need a release.

I know he's close despite how long I've been hollowing my cheeks, so I guess he must have been thinking of his idea for most of the time he was laid on the couch. I quicken my pace and take almost the whole of him, removing my hand from the base of his purple cock and rolling his balls between my fingers, luckily the paint is kids paint so it's not toxic and doesn't have a strong flavour so I can barely taste it on him.

"Fuck" he grunts, bucking his hips forward before filling my mouth, which I gladly swallow and ride out his high. He pulls out of my mouth and kneels, spreading my legs, causing two purple hand prints to appear between my thighs.

I feel his hot breath hit my heat, causing me to grip the material of the throw, instantly ruining the cream throw. His tongue drags a strip from my entrance to my clit, focusing more on my bundle of nerves, swirling his tongue around there and sucking harshly, causing my back to arch and pleasure to run through my body.

I moan his name causing him to smirk against me in achievement, but as soon as I get close, he stands and leaves me laid breathless on the couch, but when he returns he's holding a paint brush.

I don't even question what he's doing because I know he won't put his fingers in me when they're covered in paint.

He repositions himself back at my entrance and circle it with his tongue, before slowly pushing the paint brush inside. I'm shocked by the strange stretch since the paint brush is rather thick; he must have picked the thickest one. My moans are pornographic from the pure bliss of his tongue and the brush thrusting inside of me from the fast rhythm of Michael's arm.

"I'm close" I stutter out but before the last letter spills from my mouth, I come undone around the cold wood and against his tongue. He pecks my thighs before standing.

"Did you like that?" He smirks, but I don't even have to answer because he already got his evidence that I did.

I nod and he tell me to bend over the arm of the couch. I do as told and spread my legs. I feel him press himself against me, and I'm ready for him, but he moves away again and picks up a tube of yellow paint.

I can't see what he's doing, but soon find out when he presses his palms to my backside, kneading my cheeks.

I gasp when he smacks down his palm against me, but the pain is pleasurable.

"That's for not drawing a six pack" his voice is loud as he tell me what I've done wrong. I giggle slightly at him punishing me from not drawing what's not there, but my breath quickly hitches when he presses another snack to the other cheek.

"And for not drawing my big muscles" Another smack is awarded, probably making orange from the yellow paint and the redness of my arse.

"Maybe you don't want my big muscle since you don't think I have any" I can tell his smirking and wanting to tease and torture me.

"Trust me, I do!" I grunt through gritted teeth when I'm given another smack.

"Maybe I'll give this ass a lesson" his voice is thick and hard, just like his cock, which he isn't giving me. Yet. I feel my cheeks spread, but when I expect his dick to enter my hole, I feel the wetness of the paint brush I had in my other one. I groan at discomfort at the stretch, but he doesn't give me change to adjust before thrusting the wooden dildo roughly. The discomfort disappears and is replaced with pleasure. I moan loudly from the pleasure, changing my mind on my opinion of anything in that hole.

He seems to get jealous from the attention and pleasure I'm getting from the makeshift dildo and slams into my vagina, moving at the same rhythm he's thrusting the paint brush with.

I'm a withering mess beneath him, panting, moaning and gripping onto anything I can find. The only sound in the room is our loud moans and the slapping of our skin together, probably disturbing the neighbours, not that either of us care. We're both so close that I'm not even sure which of us will be first, or whether we'll recover after this.

He pushes the brush as far in as it will go, almost fully in, reaching the deepest parts of me. I gasp at how amazing it feels and gasp even louder again when he grabs my waist and slams into me even more roughly, pressing himself flush against my backside, pushing the brush further and further with every thrust from the base of his stomach hitting it's end.

Just a few moments later and both of us come undone, almost at the same time, for the second time tonight. He fills me while I clench around me, causing us both to collapse on the couch. My legs are practically soaked, making the paint thinner from the mixture of all the liquids on our bodies.

We both stand and I turn towards him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. I almost laugh from our paint covered bodies and at how much tonight has escalated.

"Can you pull the brush out of me now?" I ask, still feeling the pleasure and know there's no way I'm going to pull that out by myself, which means Michael can toy with me until he does.

"Not yet. We need to wash off this paint, and maybe mix some more colours together" he winks, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, causing me to scream, especially when he smacks my arse with every step he takes.


End file.
